forgiving my attacker
by Ashleythejcastro3693
Summary: Danna is a shy girl who makes the mistake of cruising at malcome, the most popular guy in school, letting her know she's his target , but when she finds out she has powers from the machine her parents made to fight ghost, half killing her. She uses her secret identity to fight ghost and save lifes. She ends up bumping into malcome and gets to know him, the real him.
1. Chapter 1

Danna hated malcome with a passion. She hated the way he treated the non popular. He was a bully and someone need to stand up to him. Why not her? She thought. But Danna does not think twice. She did not realize she was going to be a target.

"HEY" she said_ To late to back down now, might as well_ "leave him alone!"

"excuse me" malcome said as he let the boy he was holding go.

Malcome walked to where she was and slamed her to the lockers

"Did you say something to me, fenton?"

"I said leave him alone"

"And why should I?"

"Because his a human being and not a pushing bag!"

There was some oh's in the crowd that formed.

"Say something like that and I will personally have you be the next target

"Your f***** up, b*tch"

_What did I just do?_ She tought

Before she could think, a fist connected to her face and a wave of pain washed over her and she fell to the floor.

"You are my next target. I hope you enjoy the pain, everyday."

After saying this he kicked her hard in the stomach.

after a minute or two she got to her feet grouning, rubbed her stomach to ease the pain.

She picked up her backpack and realized she was the only person in the hallway

Great the last thing I need is detection from my self centered teacher.

When danna turned to get to Class, the boy that was the previous victim of malcome was standing there.

"Why did you do that"

"I didn't want you to suffer anymore"

"You realize what you got yourself into, right? He does worse then what he did to you. I can take what he does to me, but you won't last long."

"What do you mean?"

" you have no Idea, do you?"

"No" she said quietly

She realized what he meant. He had bruises everywhere, purple, green, blue, almost black. There was scars and scratches along his arms. He looked weak and sad, despite the fact that he looked athletic.

_how could I have let this happen you me. Its like committing suicide but ending up living. But he needed me and he looks like he had enough. _

She was frightened, who knows what he'll do to her

"What's your name?"she said changing the subject

"Peter"

"Danna"

"Nice to meet you danna, nice to have some one to talk to."

"Yeah, I feel the same."

"Well you want to be friends. That was a little sudden, sorry."

"No...no I would love to be your friend. I kinda need one like you. Since you an expert, not saying thats the only reason why i want to be your friend…i would like that a lot, thanks."

* * *

When danna got home from school, her parents was working on another devise that looked so bipolar to this world. Her parents had made a million machines, but they just had no meaning to them, well so in danna's head. She loved her parents and all, but thought of them as strange.

"Hey mom"

"Hi danna, how was your day"

"it was...good, yeah good."

"You sure"

"Yeah, absolutely"

"Ok…"

But when danna got closer to get an apple from the table, maddie, looked and saw danna's eye. It was purple around it.

"Oh danna, what happen to your eye?"

Danna remembered the blow that malcome gave to her.

_what do I do, what do I say?_

"Oh that..oh that's nothing really there was...an open locker...and I didn't see it so I bumped into it, a little to hard."

"Oh honey, let me get you some ice."

"Thanks."

While Maddie went to get ice, danna saw some thing spark downstairs, making her jump.

"WOW... what was that!"

"Oh your father is working on an ultimate invention, where you can go to the world of ghost!" Maddie said almost yelling the last part.

"Mom, even you know you can't do that"

"But maybe you can."

"Ok..well I'm going to my room to finish homework." Even though it wasn't really the truth.

She was going up there to talk to sam and tucker.

Sam and tucker where her best friends in the world and they knew each other inside out.

Danna need to tell someone about what happened today and her mom wasn't the best choice because she freaked out about everything that happened to danna, even if it was a paper cut, so scratch that out and she didn't want to tell her 16 year old brother, there was to much stress piled on him already, considering the fact that he was one of the hottest, smartest guy in school and he was in all the clubs and sports. The dude was a machine, not to mention he was very overprotective of danna who was 14-years old, 15 in one month, and was a total opostite compared to him.

So she went to her room and picked up her phone and texted sam and those to come over.


	2. Chapter 2

Danna tried to hid her self, in her sweater, locker, books, until she was almost to her first period. Big mistake. Malcome came and knocked her to the ground. When she rolled over to her back, malcome was knelled next to her holding her down with both his hands at her shoulders.

"You think you can get away with hiding your self, fenton?"

"Yes"danna said then was introduced with a fresh, new, wave of pain at her.

"You really like that don't you, fenton. You like to sweet talk and then have me hurt you, huh, fenton?"

"No, but I shouldn't be silent,and then have you hurt me for no reason" she said now regret it

Four blows were a her, then malcome thought it was a good idea to bring out a knife, he put a tiny slash across her left cheek. She was about to scream when malcome covered her mouth and whispered in her ear and said

"If you scream or tell anyone what I do and I swear, I will hurt you so bad I will have you hanging on to your life like it was just about slip out of your hands."

With that he got up and kicked her one last time for the day.

Danna just layed there crying for a little bit, until peter came and helped her.

"Where there you" danna said in a creaking, small voice

"I was late for school, sorry for not coming earlier. He already started cutting you but it only your second day?"

"Yeah, I'm just as surprisesd as you."danna said wiping her tears, careful not to touch her new slash of blood.

* * *

When danna got home that same day, her parents weren't home, _good that can give me time to cover up my wounds._

She was about to go to her room when her brother james blocks her way. He looked consirened and worried.

"Wh-what, happened to you! Who did this to you!"

"Its nothing, no one"

"that's no mistake, danna. Who did this?" Now mad, not at her, no he was never mad at her, he was mad at the person who had done this. To his own sister, and he was for sure go to make them pay.

"It was no one, james just forget about it."

"NO, tell me who did this to you"

"IT WAS NO ONE, JAMES, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Then she ran to her room and slamed the door. What did he just see. _Well, his sister was bleeding from her faces and she has brusise, oh and she just screamed at you._

_I need to talk to her_. But before he could knock, the door flew open and danna ran to hug him

"I'm so sorry, sorry I yelled a you, please forgive me." She said all while crying really hard

"Danna, calm down, its ok-"

"No its not ok, its bad really bad. I'm putting my anger on you, that you clearly don't need you don't need this either but I need to tell you.I'm being bullied and I'm already suffering. Please, just don't tell anyone, not even mom or dad, please james, I need to know if I can trust you."

"you can always trust me, danna. Always."

* * *

Its been one months that malcome has been doing this to danna and she looked worse then what peter ever looked

Peter just couldn't take it anymore he never wanted this to happen but it did and it was awful. How could something as terrible as this happen to someone and that someone its smiling, loving the moment.

"Having fun?"

"Lots, thanks for taking me." Danna said though the wind

They had gone to an amusement park for her 15th birthday just the two of them, and right now they were on a roller cooster

"I still can't believe its my birthday, you still could of taken me to the park, and I would of still have been happy."

"Well I wanted to make it up to you, you looked like you need fun."

"Ok, maybe but, I will be happier if I went to the other rides!" Danna said after riding the roller cooster.

Peter just laughed

_I wish she was like this forever not having to deal with pain._

When they go to danna's house, danna had a smile on her face.

"Thanks for...well everything so far I really apritionate it"


End file.
